What if?
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron, o más bien, desde que se comunicaron, Takeru y Hikari habían hecho sus propias vidas y familia, ahora estaban jubilados y tranquilos. Un día se reencuentran y los viejos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, volvieron a ellos en su conversación.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 _Reto concebido a_ **HikariCaelum,** en el digi-foro Proyecto 1-8, del topic, las Mendigas fickeras II.

 _El reto fue el siguiente:_ La vida les ha llevado por caminos muy diferentes. Pero se reencuentran ya jubilados y llenos de arrugas. Cada uno ha tenido alguna pareja, también un hijo, pero están libres ahora (a gusto si es divorcio, viudez, que simplemente no llegaron a casarse nunca...). Hablan de que todos, incluidos ellos, pensaban que pasaría algo entre ellos y se preguntan cuánto hubiera cambiado todo si en aquella fiesta en casa de Mimi que estuvieron a punto de besarse lo hubieran llegado a hacer. A elección lo demás.

 **Pairing:** Takari (Takeru x Hikari)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **What if…?**

* * *

Se despierta siendo las 10:00 horas de la mañana, Hikari desde hace mucho tiempo dejó de preocuparse por levantarse temprano, disfrutaba de una buena y larga siesta, después de todo, ya no tenía que levantarse a trabajar, mucho menos cuidar de su hijo, quien ya tenía una carrera y su propia familia. A él era quien le tocaba vivir por lo que Hikari pasó.

Hikari siente el deseo de quedarse bajo las sábanas, pero pronto su estómago empezó a gruñir, y no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Se levantó y colocó sus pantuflas, y a un paso lento pero seguro se dirige a la cocina.

Sacó varios ingredientes, ése día la anciana tenía ganas de comer hot cakes, y eso sería lo que prepararía.

Después de un buen desayuno, Hikari descansó un poco y decidió que ya era tiempo de una ducha, para luego salir de compras, después de todo, notó que hacían falta huevos y algunos vegetales.

* * *

Tenía ya varias horas levantado, por no decir que nuevamente no durmió nada por estar distraído leyendo, cuando terminó su libro y se levantó del sofá, se dio cuenta de que eran las 10:35am y tenía hambre.

¿Enserio había pasado tanto tiempo? Se preguntó Takeru.

Bueno, no podía hacer más nada, ya estaba jubilado por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por trabajar, observó su celular, el cual estaba en silencio y con varias llamadas perdidas de su hijo, el único que le insiste tanto en que conteste. Enseguida le devolvió la llamada y fue respondida por la voz nerviosa de su hijo.

"¡¿Por qué no respondías?!" "¡¿No vez que estaba preocupado?!" "¡Son casi las 11 de la mañana!" Takeru escuchó esas y varias quejas más provenientes de su tan preocupado hijo, el anciano sólo se reía por sus tan exagerados comentarios, le parecía gracioso que ahora los papeles se hayan intercambiado, y que quizá sus nietos estaban en el colegio y su hijo no tenía de que preocuparse por ese lado y arremetía contra él, mientras era regañado por su preocupado y dramático hijo, Takeru revisaba el refrigerador y se dio cuenta de que no había nada que comer, y su estómago pedía _mucha_ comida.

Por lo que después de hablar con su hijo, Takeru se ducha y arregla para ir a comprar pan, algo rápido para comérselo y algunos comestibles en el mercado.

* * *

Hikari toma solo lo que le hacía falta en su casa, no era de las personas que gastaban el dinero en cosas que no necesitaba, además, si compraba de más, podían dañarse antes de que ella lo consumiera. Pero ése día, en el cajero, habían unos panes en una cesta que se veían muy deliciosos, Hikari ya había desayunado, pero no vio demás complacer un poco su reciente antojo.

Cuando iba a tomar uno de los panes, otra mano se interceptó con la de ella, se sorprendió un poco y enseguida guio su mirada hacia la persona que iba a tomar el mismo pan, se encontró con unos ojos azules, los cuales reconocía muy bien, no importaba que tan canoso y arrugado ahora se encontrase, esos ojos y mirada no cambiaban.

—Takeru, que sorpresa —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hikari, cuanto tiempo —Takeru se mostró muy sorprendidos, con sus ojos muy abiertos, pero enseguida recobró la compostura y la saludó con mucha felicidad.

—Sí, quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí —Ella dijo en un tono bromista.

—En realidad me mudé hace poco, extrañaba esta ciudad.

Ambos se quedaron hablando, sin darse cuenta de que había personas esperando a que Hikari pagase a la cajera, por lo que luego de recordárselo, ella pagó lo suyo; además, Takeru aprovechó para pagar lo suyo también sin hacer la fila.

Y, debido a que era una oportunidad que tenían tiempo sin tener, ambos decidieron caminar hasta el parque y sentarse a hablar sobre todo, porque si, tenían mucho tiempo sin verse, por no decir, después de graduarse del colegio, ambos se mudaron a diferentes ciudades, para cumplir sus sueños en las mejores universidades de su carrera. Ellos sí tuvieron tiempo escribiéndose por mensajes o chat, pero poco a poco el contacto se fue perdiendo, muchos vieron increíble que eso pasase, porque ellos dos eran _muy unidos._

—¿Y cómo está Taichi? No lo veo desde su boda con Mimi —Le preguntó Takeru mientras sacaba un pan de su bolsa y empezaba a comerlo.

—Oh, ya sabes, ha madurado un montón —Mencionó Hikari provocando que Takeru se riera, agradecía que ya había masticado y tragado su pan, porque si no se hubiese atragantado.

—Debo ver eso —Mencionó bromista, Hikari rio igualmente, porque sabía que se trataba de Taichi después de todo.

—Muy bien, sigue teniendo ciertas actitudes muy _Taichi_ —Declaró Hikari, Takeru no le quitó la vista de encima; y cuando se calmó, mordió otro pedazo de pan—. Él y Mimi siguen juntos, tienen tres hijos, y varios nietos, quizá escuchaste sobre eso.

Takeru terminó de masticar su pan y lo tragó— Sí, mi hermano y Sora siguen en contacto con ellos, hablan de reunirnos todos en verano, aunque varios como Koushiro y Joe están muy lejos.

—Oh, tu hermano también sigue con Sora, me alegra oírlo —Detalló Hikari—. He oído de mi hermano que Koushiro, después de tanto tiempo, está por divorciarse.

—¿Enserio? La verdad no sé cuáles sean sus razones, pero a esa edad yo no me preocuparía por algo como eso —Mencionó Takeru algo sorprendido—. Por el contrario, Sora me mostró una foto de Joe y su familia, parecen muy felices —Acotó con una sonrisa la cual hizo contagiar a Hikari—. Hablando de familia… ¿no te casaste de nuevo? —Le preguntó para luego comer otro pedazo de pan.

Hikari negó con su cabeza muy tranquila—. Después de mi temprano divorcio, decidí sólo dedicarme a mi hijo, nunca esperé ni quise estar con otro hombre —Explicó Hikari manteniendo su calma, no se veía ningún rastro de tristeza, Takeru por el contrario lo vio curioso.

—¿Entonces estás con alguna mujer? —Se atrevió a preguntar, haciendo que Hikari se sonrojase de la vergüenza.

—¡No, viejo pervertido! —Negó ella golpeándolo con su bolso, Takeru estaba masticando su pan por lo que la sorpresa lo llevó a tragárselo, tuvo ciertas dificultades, pero después logró controlarlo.

—¡¿Intentas matarme por una pregunta inocente?! —Le acusó algo avergonzado por lo que pasó.

—Tú empezaste, yo sólo me refería a que no tuve más ninguna pareja, y no por eso me empezaron a gustar las mujeres —Le dijo enojada.

—Ok, lo lamento —Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír burlescamente, después de todo, extrañaba esas reacciones imprevistas de la tranquila de Hikari.

—¿Y tú has logrado conseguir a alguien después de…? —Hikari no pudo terminar su oración.

—¿Después de que mi esposa muriera? —Completó Takeru, si, era triste, pero Takeru ya había pasado por esa etapa y podía hablar de ello más tranquilo—. Tuve varias compañeras… Pero ninguna logró hacerme sentir algo más que sólo atracción —Confesó a la anciana, quien fue su mejor amiga y tras largos años, esa confianza seguía allí.

—Ya veo, quizá te rendiste como yo —Mencionó Hikari mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo y jugueteaba con sus propias manos.

—No del todo, yo si sigo teniendo una que otra _aventura_ con alguna mujer que me atraiga —Confesó deliberadamente provocando que Hikari se sonrojase y lo miró sospechosamente—. Tranquila, no ando con jovencitas, ni mujeres casadas —Le dijo bromista—. Pero bueno, si hablamos del presente, ahora estoy solo —Aclaró con una sonrisa. Hikari suspiró, Takeru seguía igual de bromista que siempre, eso la reconfortaba, el chico quien perdió su color de cabello rubio, sacó otro pan de su bolsa, pero antes de morderlo dijo:— ¿Recuerdas esa fiesta en casa de Mimi?

—¿Hm? —Hikari no pudo evitar reaccionar sorprendida ante su pregunta, aunque tampoco pensó mucho tiempo preguntándose el porqué de su pregunta. Ella lo sabía, aquél momento lleno de tensión por el que pasaron ambos— Lo recuerdo —Le respondió intentando mostrarse calmada.

—Yamato empezó a cantar una canción de amor para Sora, sí que estaba borracho, ¿no? —Le dijo muy animado, Hikari no pudo evitar reírse por ello.

—Y Sora muy avergonzada —Añadió Hikari sin dejar de reír—. ¿Recuerdas que Joe llamó a su novia al teléfono? —Continuó.

—¡Sí, al otro día estaba llorando porque su novia estaba muy enojada! —Exclamó con mucha gracia—. Incluso cuando Taichi y Mimi, después de una gran discusión declararon sus sentimientos; pude escuchar el corazón de Koushiro romperse, aunque creo que el alcohol lo hizo superarlo rápido.

—Eso fue triste, pero después fue lindo verlo junto a otra chica y muy feliz —Manifestó Hikari con una leve sonrisa.

—Y tú y yo… —En ese momento, Hikari sintió todos aquéllos recuerdos, antes de que Mimi y Taichi discutieran, la dueña de la casa decidió jugar a la botella, aunque con verdades y retos, debido a que no esperaba que Sora, Yamato y Joe empezaran a besar a todos por que sí. Esa había sido la raíz de la discusión entre Taichi y Mimi, pues cuando le tocó a Hikari, Mimi la retó a besar a Takeru, ¿sus razones? En realidad ella esperaba que sus sentimientos tan visibles (por lo menos por ella), fuesen aclarados de una vez.

Hikari recuerda que se sintió muy apenada, pero sobre todo nerviosa. No esperaba algo como eso, más bien, ¿besar a su mejor amigo? No lo había pensado antes, si bien Takeru le parecía, por no decir, el mejor chico que había conocido hasta ése momento, en el que tenía 18 años, no quería arruinar eso tan especial que tenían, pero otra parte de ella… extrañamente lo deseó.

Aunque antes de siquiera actuar alguno de los dos, Taichi empezó a discutir con Mimi, debido a que no quería que su linda hermana tuviera que hacer algo, que a su parecer, no quería.

Takeru y Hikari se miraron con una sonrisa apenada, pues la verdad, ambos agradecieron aquélla discusión de parte de ellos, después de todo, no estaban muy seguros de sí hacerlo o no, después el corazón de Koushiro se rompió cuando la conversación de Taichi y Mimi llegó a lo que sentían ellos.

—Fue muy loco —Destacó Hikari tranquilamente.

—Sí… ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si tú y yo…?

—¿Nos hubiésemos besado? —Esta vez fue Hikari quien completó la oración de Takeru, él asintió con su cabeza—. Realmente no lo sabemos, muchas cosas, quizá… La verdad, me sentía muy dudosa.

—Yo también, aunque la verdad, si Taichi no hubiera interrumpido, lo hubiese hecho a la final —Confesó el chico, Hikari lo miró sorprendida, él le sonrió— No lo entendía en aquél momento, pero a pesar de mis dudas, realmente quería hacerlo.

—Yo también… —Ella declaró con su voz tranquila, Takeru la miró también sorprendido, ninguno de los dos nunca supo lo que realmente sintieron en ese momento.

Un leve silencio se apoderó de ellos, sólo escuchaban los pájaros cantar y a los niños jugar.

—Cuando nos separamos, te extrañé un montón —Le dijo Takeru, la verdad, a pesar de que había sacado su pan, en ningún momento le dio una mordida.

—Yo también —Volvió a decir Hikari.

—Cuando me dijiste que salías con alguien me sentí triste —Él la miró de reojo, sólo para ver que ella se encontraba mirando hacia el frente.

—No sentí lo mismo hasta que me dijiste que salías con alguien también.

—Cuando él te dejó y me dijiste que estabas triste, me sentí furioso, quería estar allí contigo —Dijo muy adolorido, recordando aquél momento como si estuviese pasando por ello otra vez.

—¡Y yo quería estar contigo! —Dijo Hikari con un tono de voz un poco más alto, pero sin llegar a ser escuchada por las demás personas que se encontraban en el parque; se notó su tristeza, más las lágrimas la terminaron de delatar cuando miró a Takeru—. No lo entendía, eras mi mejor amigo, siempre estuviste conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero cuando entendí que me gustabas, y no sólo eso, lo que sentía por ti no era una mera atracción, era más _profundo_ —Hikari tomó algo de aire antes de continuar—. Pero tú eras feliz con alguien más y yo no quería quitarte eso.

—A pesar de que yo estaba con alguien, descubrí lo que sentía por ti, pero pensé que nunca me aceptarías —Declaró Takeru muy triste— Y poco a poco, dejamos de comunicarnos —Concluyó Takeru.

—Quizá, si nos hubiésemos besado en aquélla fiesta, lo hubiésemos entendido antes —Manifestó Hikari, mirando nuevamente hacia al frente.

—Sí —Takeru le dio la razón y repitió lo que ella hizo, ver hacia al frente.

Era algo que nunca sabrían, porque nunca se dieron el gusto de arriesgarse.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Ay, creo que me sentí muy inspirada! Jeje, no esperé que saliera tan largo, debo decir que me ha gustado mucho concebirte este reto HC n.n/, a pesar de que siento que Hikari y Takeru quedan juntos SÍ por que SÍ, esta trama, en el que ambos no lo estuvieron, me pareció muy interesante, y a mi parecer, llena de drama y un poco de angustia, bueno también intenté agregarle un poco de comedia XD espero que te haya gustado, siendo sincera, yo AMO, la manera en la que tú escribes y debo decir que estoy un poco nerviosa porque sé que aún me falta mucho por aprender jeje, sé que el final fue muy de suspenso, usualmente soy de dar ese tipo de finales abiertos :) bueno, sin más que decir, espero a los demás lectores les haya gustado también de este one-shot :)


End file.
